The American College of Chest Physicians (ACCP) seeks a NIOSH Support for Conferences and Scientific Meetings R13 grant to partially fund the ACCP Conference entitled Occupational and Environmental Lung Disease 2013, to be held in June of 2013 in Toronto, Canada. The proposed multiday international conference will bring together an international faculty of educators and leaders in occupational and environmental lung disease. The program will provide a forum for the presentation of new knowledge in the field, clinician-oriented updates essential for patient care, and discussion regarding ideas for future research. Occupational and environmental respiratory diseases account for a significant portion of preventable illness and premature death in the world. These respiratory diseases result from exposures in workplaces, households, and outdoor environments. There is a need for this conference due to growing concerns about the relationship between emerging and established respiratory toxicants and a spectrum of adverse health effects. The conference will provide a rare opportunity for experts and clinicians specifically interested in occupational and environmental lung disease to meet and engage in an immersion in this subdiscipline of chest medicine. It will provide an opportunity for experts to share state of the art information regardin various aspects of occupational and environmental lung disease, including etiology, identification, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention. In addition, the conference will provide an opportunity for the scientific exchange of new research as well as ideas for future research in the field of occupational and environmental lung disease. It will serve to present knowledge and evidence- based strategies that may lead to reductions in the total global burden of occupational and environmental respiratory morbidity and mortality and will generate discussion regarding possibilities for future research. In addition to providing this live opportunity, the ACCP will disseminate conference content and results globally via the ACCP learning management system, publications, and social media.